<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resident Evil || Character Mash-Up by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619981">Resident Evil || Character Mash-Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer'>Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Mold (Resident Evil 7), Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, G-Virus (Resident Evil), Horror, Other, Post-Resident Evil 6, Raccoon City (Resident Evil), Zombie Apocalypse, villian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resident Evil || Character Mash-Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire Redfield was running "CHRIS!!!!" Claire screamed, she sprinted as the zombies were walking around Racoon City. 2 girls ran out of an alleyway as they were being swarmed by zombies, Claire raised her gun and shot all of them. "Huh!? Oh god thank you!" One girl said, she had short hair and a white tanktop. A man was behind the 2 girls, "Hey!!" The man said, "I'm Zoe Baker..." The girl with short hair said, "I'm Mia Winters.." The Girl with long hair said, "and I'm Ethan.." The man said, "have you seen my brother?" Claire asked Zoe and Mia. "No.." Mia said, A man and a child ran. "HEY!" Claire shouted to the man, the man turned. "Barry?!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>